Speak to me
by Forkular
Summary: In an school for insane teens.Kairi has an unbearable rommie,and odd classes.Pretty Normal? Now add weird powers and seeing fairies pop out of no where, is insanity rolling over?It all has to do with Sora and Namine,what do they have to hide? SORAXKAIRI!
1. Chapter 1

Speak to me

Chapter 1:

_They were all different, they never met each other. But they all had problems._

_A dream is what they wish it were. But every day when they look at them selves and feel the pain, they know it is for real. They didn't miss anyone because they never knew how it felt to miss something._

_Taken away, abandond, left, thrown aside, not loved. They felt nothing anymore. The pain had become so easy, it didn't matter anymore, did it?_

_So why not?_

_Why not let them finally meet?_

_- - - - - - -_

"This is better for you."

"You better behave!"

"I am so dissapointed."

"You will learn discipline."

"What is wrong with you?"

Lies. They didn't care. They just wanted to get rid of us. Our kind. All they wanted to do was get rid of us.

"You know what will happen if you don't follow their orders." He hissed in my ear very closely, making sure I heard every single word. I stood still and when they left I finally moved again. It made me sick in my stomach, it mad my head spin and I felt like kicking myself.

"This is the mixed boarding school. The only boarding school that mixes boys and girls! You all are here for a reason! You may not know the reason yet, but it's obvious that all of you need searious help. Here, we are not your friends. We're the authorities and that will not change. Now, we expect you to learn the way of this institute. Follow the orders and you might get through with all of this." The supposed principal of the school said. She was rather skinny and had a long face. She wasn't the youngest but I could tell that you should do as she says or else you'll be dinner.

She opened her mouth to speak when out of no where she was hit on the side of the head with a rubber ball made out of those rubber bands.

Who ever did that will probably be stuck as furniture next.

She twitched and glared right at the culprit, wait, how did she know? Don't tell me that she sees everything...

"Mister, you had your first, next time that happens, you'll be leaving this academy.

A small 'yes _**sir**_' errupted from his lips.

"We'll be having dinner in a few, I expect all of you to go and find your rooms, get dressed in the unifroms and come down into the dining hall. Now go." She ordered and a bunch of kids scrambled around.

One honey blond, and tiny girl was escorted by 2 tall men in black who carried her bag, while another boy was enraged to find that his bag was missing.

Plenty of kids made their way, so I decided to do the same and find my room number 421, it was not hard to find because it's not beyond the several cases of stairs that people were struggeling to climb up and down.

When I reached my room I found the same honey blond in there, filing her nails while sitting on her bags with her legs crossed.

"Oh my god-I have a room mate? Ew." She scrunched up her petite face and stood up and in a perfect straight line proceeded towards me. "I don't want anyone to touch my things except for you."

"Why?" I ask a little sudden and taken back.

"Because you probably couldn't fit into any of my things." She simply laughed like bells.

She totally insulted me! I'm not fat! "I'm sorry your higness." I say sarcasticly.

"That sounds nice." She giggled.

What a total bitch.

I look around the beds and see that there are 3, indicating that there must be another girl coming in here sooner or later. I take a look at my bed and find a unifrom. It was plain. White blouse with a bow around it's neck, and a light blue plad skirt. Simple.

The blond girl took her uniform and eyed it curiously, "I found the rags to do clean with."

"You're supposed to wear that." I snarl quietly and she was enraged.

"Ew-er...how gross. It probably wasn't sanitized..." She sighed and took it with her into the only bathroom that I was sure she would occupy 24/7.

I put the clothes on and straighten it out on my figure. I then knocked on the bathroom door.

"I am leaving now." I say to her.

"Whatever." She answered and I left her.

The dining hall was already packed and everyone was formed in rows of tables, several laughed and enjoyed themselves. I didn't know where to sit...until I realized the seating order went in alphabetical order of their last names. So I looked around for the last names that start with 'S' for Sallen.

I find the 'S' section and then discovered that everyone had a small card with their name, in their spot. I finally found mine when passing a couple of staring people.

Here.

_Kairi Sallen._

Oh great, lovely...I was between two boys, on my left a boy with silver hair named Riku Sumiya, after the card, and to my right, Sora Sterling.

"Hi there...Kairi, is it?" Riku said and turned to me, shaking my hand.

"Hello..." I mumble and he smirks.

"Don't tell me I sit next to an anti-social worker.

I shake my head. "No, I'm just shy." I smile looking down at my hands.

"A lot of people are...when they're around me." he said cockyly.

Something told me that he would go great together with my roomie.

"Uhm...sure?" I say nervously.

The boy to my right chuckled and continued to drink whatever it was he was sipping through his straw. His laugh was similar to my room mates, like bells. Maybe they were somehow related? Well, they're eyes are similar and-whatever why do I care?

"Well then, how old are you?" Riku asked me, letting his head rest on his left hand propped up.

"I'm 16." I simply reply.

"I'm 17." Riku smiled proudly, "I'm a man!"

Hardly...

"Aha..." I mumble and stare at the basket of bread before me. I reach for one and bite into it. At least it was freshly baked and still soft from warmth.

"So, why are you here?" Riku asked curiously.

It reminded me of my grandmothers baking, well, she died, in a fire-that they blamed on me.

Every fire, blamed on me.

It wasn't like I did it on purpose. I never set anything on fire. My brother, Axel, was already blamed for that until he left town. I am not the one who sets fire. I do other things, but because of my brother, they blame everything on me.

I only use my power of what I want to happen. It's like...if I'm really mad at someone, something bad happens to them. And I just feel comfortable with fires. Especially watching them. I remember watching my grandmothers house burn down with her inside as I was outside of the house, standing in the snow blowing around me.

When the fire department came, along with my parents, every finger was pointed towards me. Just because I was there standing before the house. Watching the flames dance around in a song, didn't necessarily mean I did it on purpose.

I thought of death as only temporary, but still, no use, that didn't change the fact that I was sent to an psychiatrist for several years who was trying to figure why I set everything on fire, there was no result. So my parents blamed it on genes.

My great grandmother had red hair, but everyone else in my family didn't have red hair, except for Axel and I, we inherited her red hair and that's why they blamed everything on me. Because it was said that my great grandmother was a witch or something like that. I hated when people based me off of what happened around me.

I remember Riku's question along in my thoughts and my head shot up.

"Uhm...my parents think I'm a bad child. They blame everything on me."

"Like what?" Riku's eyes smoldered.

"Burning people." I answer and he shuts up.

That's what they usually do, they go quiet after I tell them the truth.

For the rest of the day I stay quiet and go to bed after a while of just sitting on my bed, breathing.

I learned that my room mates name was Namine and that she was here because her parents divorced and she lived with her mother, her step father had abused her and when she told someone they accused her of lying. Everything from there on was a lie, whatever she said, lies to them and they brought her here.

I felt kind of bad for her, but at least she wasn't accused of killing people, like me.

After another night of nightmares, I woke up and got ready for my first day. My shedule had all of these new things on them, which I guess was normal for this school:

_0st- Breakfast in the dining hall_

_1st-Writing- -gifted_

_2nd-Art- _

_3rd-History of the school-gifted_

_4th-Math-gifted_

_5th-lunch in the dinning hall_

_6th-Athletics_

_7th-free time_

_8th-dinner_

I noticed that we didn't have science at all. It didn't bother me, but well, I guess it's one less. But what was weird was the school's history, it was kind of odd to me, because of all of the scary stories I heard about this place.

But I decided to follow it and go to breakfast, they were serving muffins and some biscuits. I took a muffin and called it good. Not that I need much too eat.

I sit back down, between Sora and Riku to eat and finish as soon as possible.

"Good morning." Riku said happily.

"Mhm..." I answer softly, cheing on a blueberry. I turn to Sora, who wasn't as talk-active as Riku to my left. "Morning Sora." I say shyly.

"Good morning." He answers dully.

He had brown spiky hair and these really blue eyes!

he chuckled and got up after excusing himself.

"He doesn't take interest in girls, he might be gay." Riku says in my ear.

I gasp turning around.

"I'm just joking! But don't bother, he doesn't date. He only hangs around, rarely with your roomie, they exchange hello's and that's it though...but if you were wondering about a chance with a real guy, I'm right here!" He said proudly.

I look at him for a minute, "No, that's okay." I say and get up to find my first class.

Writing.

- - - - - - -

_I remembered the thoughts you gave me that day._

_I shouldn't be here. I was wrong. Heartless. Worthless._

_So when I was standing there in the room._

_Gun held to my head._

_I thought about the words once more._

_As my body slumped to the floor and my mind went blank._

_I was in a better place._

I wrote in my journal. It was a simple task. But when the teacher called on me to read it everyone was shocked except for one still face that just glanced at me real quick, Sora. I sat back down, quietly and decided I should write some more 'appropriate' stories as I look out of the window, the snow falling peacefuly.

Sitting by the window was calming as I was trying to think. I saw something by the tree, hiding franticly when I noticed it.

I must've been crazy.

It was a miniature human with long flapping wings. It was flapping it's wings rapidly and the colors glistened in the reflection of the snow. It peeked out from behind the twig it was hiding from on stared at me.

I blinked a couple of times at it and I heard this faint giggle of bells in my head. When I looked again, it was gone.

I decided to write about it.

_Soft glisening hair flowing in the same shade of snow, bright eyes._

_Wanting to see more, I wait._

_It was fascinating for the short time I layed my eyes upon it._

_Shy and looking around for a reason to see me._

_Beautiful wings, bursting into beautiful colors in the soft and detailed pattern._

_But you were said to be a illusion of my mind._

I stopped, letting my pen fall down to my paper when the bell rang and I checked my shedule for my next class.

Art.

"Creativity is almost eaten up now a days. With technology, the true beauty of art is mistaken, and you all are here to bring the beauty back to life." The teacher announced. He wore a punk outfit, a proud graffiti artists, based on the classrooms attire. But at least I hoped they knew what they were doing.

"I'm thinking of something really hard and something comes to mind. Oh I will draw a beautiful maiden, perhaps?" My teacher tapped his chin, "**NO**! You don't do that! Never say that. It's un-professional! Don't think about what you're going to create! Just make it! Top of your head. Don't think, let the drafts guide you into passion, and then, it is true art."

I nodded along as I picked up my pencil for rough drafts. After seeing what it came out to be, I frowned. I picked up my earaser andwas ready to make it go away.

The teacher grabbed my arm, "No, you don't erase any art work. Learn to accept that this is what you made! Just create something out of it. No art is ugly." He lectured and I sighed, putting my eraser back in my bag.

I start sketching the little crature I saw in my writing class.

"Don't attack it. It has fine and delicate features. Brush lightly." A voice said. I believed it was my art teacher but hen I turned to face him I saw that he was lecturing someone completely different on the other side of the class and the voice was closer to me.

When I finished the rough draft I asked my teacher of permission to erase the left over edges around my fairy, he said no, and told me to make something out of it. I groaned and started sketching a branch and twigs surrounding it.

Then I applied some faint color to it to finish it off I added my initials to the edge of the picture.

I smiled at my ficture and heard a small giggle from behind me. I turned around irritated and faced my roomie who was staring at me with her bright blue crystal eyes.

"Nice picture there..." She complimented and continued to sketch her picture.

I looked at my own for a while and wondered if my roomie ment it as a comliment or insult...

- - - - - - -

Later in history class, believe it or not, my teacher was actually late. So I decided to skim through my text book made about the school and everything.

I flipped to a random page and started reading from there on. It was a little hard to understand and my teacher came to class.

"Hey there! I am terribly sorry I was late! I swear! However, lets go through some rough thoughts about this school. Any thoughts about this place?" My teacher said, straightening her hair.

A couple of people raised their hands and showed their oppinions.

Our teacher nodded at each of them, not really listening to each.

"Okay, but did you know what this school started out as?" She said excited.

"A mental institute for insane children." I answer/blurt and they once again, turn to stare at me.

"Actually, yes, it was. But later on, they turned it into a juvenile boarding school."

A shy girl raised her hand, "Why did they decide to close it?"

Our teacher rubbed her temples before answering, "Uhm...hmm, lets talk about that tomorrow because I have a feeling that the bell will ri-"

The bell finished her sentence and she dismissed us with a smile.

I hurried out into the halls to get to my next class. I saw, when I passed my art class on the way, that my picture was hung up in the halls. I looked down while passing it and kept heading towards my math class. When I finally reached it, it was a nightmare.

Everyone was in chaos. The desk thrown over, the papers ripped and flying around. You dont even want to know what was written on the board.

I mean, where is the teacher-hold up!

I walk over to the terrified middle aged man, hugging himself in a fetal position.

"Um, are you the teacher?" I ask.

"You!" He pointed at me, "YOU teach the class...please!" He whined and cried as I was taken by surprise. Weren't these teachers supposed to make us better, not worse?

"I really am not used to these kinds of kids. Please, someone, help me!" He whined some more in his fetal position, rocking back and forth.

I looked around for a moment and the door burst open. A familiar figure popped up from it.

"AXEL!" I screach and run to him.

"Hey there, little sis. Wouldn't think I'd meet you here!"

"Why are you here anyways?" I ask looking him over once more.

He pointed towards the teacher who started to crawl towards us. "You're out, I'm in!" Axel announced and the class went quiet for a moment, but went back to the ramble and rowdy.

I sit back down and then prepare for my older brothers screams.

"ALL OF YOU LITTLE BEASTS, minus my sister, BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS IN YOUR SEATS WHEN I COUNT TO THREE OR ELSE I WILL ARRANGE A MEETING WITH ALL OF YOUR PARENTS!" He roared. "ONE!" He warned and a couple of kids sat down. "TWO!" More peopl hurried to sit down. "THREE!" He shouted and 2 kids were still up. He pointed at them, "You two! Office, NOW!" He ordered. "And don't even think about sneaking away. We have security cameras...everywhere in the halls!" He warned and the two kids groaned, heading downstairs.

"Well then, hello my students." Axel smiled softly. "I am , but call me Mr.S, or just Axel." He said happily.

The kids stared through the whole entire class. Worried and terrified of Axel after he ripped up someone's paper.

He was the actual beast.

When 7 minutes were left of class, he allowed us to talk but most, were still scared of even moving an inch.

"Kairi!" He smiled and came up to hug me tightly.

The students stared at us weirdly.

"Teacher student relationships aren't all-" Someone started.

"SHUT UP! This is my little sister!" He barked and they compared out last names and our looks.

It was the most embaressing moment in my life!

- - - - - - -

Lunch was much easier. I sat next to Riku and Sora once more and held tiny conversations with Riku.

"So I was all, give it, and he was like, make me! So I said I was like OKAY! And that is how he ended up being called torso boy."

"That doesn't make any sense." I add.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to add the part of me cutting his legs with a chainsaw...." He sighed, "Happens every time." He mumbles and continues eating some chips.

I try turning to Sora but he was just staring at me, which creeped me out after a while.

"Is there a problem?" I ask politely.

"There are lots of problems in the world. Is there a poblem is not an exact specification of what you are talking about." He said.

I half way roll my eyes, "Well, I mean, is there a problem with me? I mean...why are you loo-" I ramble for a while, "You know, it's hard to say this without sounding mean."

He looked back down to the table and I sighed as Riku cought my attention again.

"Yeah, is a tough guy! I hate his class." A kid across from Riku stated.

Riku said back, "I know, right? He's like a total bitch!"

I tap his shoulder, "He's my brother." I say and Riku's eyes widened.

"I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" He said and apoligized awkwardly.

I stare down at my drink and watch the ice cubes melt. Remembering what I saw today in Writing class. I shake my head of the image for a moment and turned away to eat something.

"I liked your picture." Sora mutters beside me, glancing a few times.

"Oh, thank you..." I say a little embaressed.

"This may sound personal, but what was your thought behind it?" He said curiously.

I think for a while, should I tell him the truth? "Uhm, I think that it was just something that tugged on my mind a little." I laugh weakly and he gives a small 'oh' before going back to silence.

- - - - - - -

Athletics was canceled for the day and I went up to my room to grab a sketch book and head outside in the snow.

I sat down under the tree I saw the fairie on and started sketching random pictures before I noticed a small poke on my finger.

I looked down and saw the same little figure standing halfway hiding from me.

My eyes wander around it and it steps out fully, yet ready to jump away. I whisper, "It's okay, I wont hurt you." I say softly and look around for people around me, hardly anyone was outside.

It blinked with big yellow eyes before stepping close to me with its snow white long hair, with straight bangs sweeping her face. And her slim body almost seeming to be made out of hollow bones.

It narrowed its eyes on me for a little while before placing tiny hands on my finger.

She was about the size of a large spoon, yet still tiny enough to sit in my palm.

She giggled, bells echoing behind her laughter as she examined my palm and looked up at me. She then bent down and bit my wrist.

Just bit it as if there was no care in the world. After she came up from the bite, she looked at me for a while.

A thin line of blood trailed down from my wrist and I watched it stain the snow.

"What was that for?" I ask, pouting a little and her echo of laughter jumped from my hand and dissapeared into some bushes.

I must be some kind of victim of food poisening for seeing this. But the blood trail was still on my wrist so I knew it wasn't fake.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said out of no where and I jumped, looking around when Sora stepped out from under a tree. He looks down on my hand and sees the blood.

"Uhm...I was just sitting here." I lie hesitantly.

"What's with your wrist?" He asked frowning and bends down to look at it more closely. He narrows his eyes at it and looks up at me.

"What is it?" I ask nervously looking around franticly.

"Don't worry, I got it." He said, "This will only sting for a little." He said as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket and rubbed it against the blood. I hissed for a second and soothed. "Are you okay now?"

"It stings a lot..." I mutter with a frown.

He chuckles and kisses the wound. "It's okay." He whispered and wrapped it in some cloth. "There, now it should be better." He said nodding.

"Thank you." I mumble, turning a little red and get up.

"You shouldn't let them bite you, you know." He smirked.

"You-you see them too?" I ask with a tiny gasp.

He smiles down at me, "Lets not talk about it today." He said and walked into the building as I stood in the deep and wet snow, rubbing my wrist softly.

He was some weird character...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fool

"Good morning!" Someone bursted in to my room and made a scene, a very loud scene.

Her hair was bouncy at the tips and had a cute shade of a dark blond. She looked pretty happy to be here, opposite of everyone else.

"Oh my god! Doesn't this place have like....security or something?!" Namine whined coering herself with her bright white blankets.

"I am your new rommate! I arrived sort of late as you can tell." She giggled, "HOWEVER! I am Selphie!"

"Why were you late anyways?" Namine hissed getting up to check her hair.

Selphie rolled her eyes playfuly. "I ran from them. No big story. But whatever...I'm hungry!" She said loudly and a school uniform that was tucked under her arm pocked out. "Am I supposed to wear this?" She asked looking down at it and shugged. "Okay!" She smiled enthusiasticly and started to strip her clothes off. Namine looked away in disgust.

"Ew!" She said and stormed into the bathroom.

I was already done with dressing and getting ready. I told Selphie where to get her schedule from.

"Oh!" She exclaimed with the brightest eyes, "No big deal. I was already here for the last 3 years. Plus summers. I'm happy I finally have room mates! They wouldn't let me have any all the other times."

I twitch for a second and shake my head. Get out of this! I take my time examining my surroundings as I walk into the dining hall. Riku greeted me with a cocky smile.

"'Morning, Kairi. How was your sleep? Because you look dashing!"

"Thank you, it was fine." I say and sit next to Sora who was staring at his food on his plate.

After a stare off between Sora and his food I tried to catch his atention. "Sora, are you going to eat that?"

His head snaps up, "Oh, me? No. Do you want it?" He said shoving it towards me.

"Uhm...sure, okay." I say a little worried. I get a little red when I notice him watching me as I brought a piece of apple to my lips.

I started looking all over the place with nervousness in my heart as it all came to much.

I couldn't hold it in.

The table's cloth went in fire, red flames, mixing with orange and I bring my hands to my lips and gasp loudly.

_I didn't mean to_! Riku stares at me for a minute with a confused look.

Sora tugged at my hands and brought them down to my lap.

I look at him and for some reason...I spoke my actual language. French.

"Morte de peur..." I start. (_**translation: Frightened to death)**_

He smiled softly, "Cela n'a aucune importance." He replied in french. (_**Translation: It's no big deal)**_

I look at him with large eyes as people around us freak out about the fire. "Je didn`t signifie à-" _**(Translation: I didn't mean to)**_

"Tu vas voir, vous allez voir." He soothed me, _**(Translation: You watch, just watch.)**_

I watched him as the flames distinguished as he stared at it.

People around us gawked in wonder as they saw what had happened, but soon got back to eating and talking.

"Tu sais me parler..." I mumble into his eyes. (_**Translation: You know how to talk to me)**_

He nodded real quick and turned away. I stared at him for a little before eating again.

Someone like me? Is it true?

* * *

Our writing teacher was sick today and we were sent straight to art for 2 hours.

"Now, the assignment today was supposed to be a project. But since we have much time, you could finish it in this class. We're going to go ahead and make a flower."

"A flower? How dumb!" One kid groweled and the teacher shot him a glare that made him shut up.

"It doesn't have to be a real flower. Create any sort of flower you would like. Be as creative as you need and finally...express yourself and don't think about it!" He continued smiling and walking around the class to answer individual questions.

I pick up my pencil and start scribbeling down sorts of curls and twists.

When I was done I looked at it real close before finding it rather strange.

The stem was in combinations of multiple twists and turns. The flower itself was flowing in a curling matter. It was soft and thin. Yet full.

I decided to color it with a light shade of blue and creamy white.

"Don't stab at it." The familiar voice said again and I still tried to find the owner of the voice. "Use your wrist lightly. Don't move your arms in any sort of odd angel if you can't reach it yourself. Instead, move the paper itself." It lectured and I got pretty annoyed with myself unable to find who was saying it.

I look around myself until it speaks again.

"That color is too dark. Pick a light blue and it will blend better with the white. Then for finishing touches you can add the darker color."

I sigh and follow the orders destinctivly.

When I was done I sighed and my hand hurt so much, I heard a quiet laugh and I narrow my eyes, crossing my arms.

"That's cool." My teache said while passing my picture and I decided to sketch for the rest of the hour until we were required to turn the pictures in. My teacher smiled as I handed it to him.

"Bye." I mutter and rush out of the class to get to History. That class was interesting to me and I happily took a seat.

Selphie was in this class as well as Riku. They both greeted me and sat down in their seats as the teacher starts telling us about the history of our school. Well, at least the basics for now.

"...This used to be a school for insane people."

"It still is." Someone blurted and I saw the culprit, Selphie.

"Only you are." The teacher mocked and continued the lesson. "Anyways, there are rumors that people's bodies were found in a near by lake, in the forest. They even say they can hear the screams from them being burned or branded."

"Why were they treated like that?" Someone asked with a obvious interest in it.

Our teacher searched for an answer in her palms as she bit her lip, "There are several reasons, all of which are completely absurd. "Anyways, some were said to be killed because of innocence."

We all listened to her next words.

"Some were pregnant, and the school didn't like that, so they killed the girls."

Several kids gasped loudy at that. I mean, even I did. Come on...that is just-just bloody murder right there!

"Then there were also children called 'the hopeless' and they were said to be completely in they kept telling everyone that they saw these creatures around."

My hand shot up, "What kinds of creatures?" I say quickly.

"Uhm...fictional things. Such as Fairies and elves and such."

They weren't crazy. Because I saw them too.

* * *

I stood in the dining hall for a while before going out in the snow once more.

"I like your picture of your flower." Someone said from behind me and I jumped out of my mind to spin around, ready to beat anyone who snuck up on me.

I softened my position. "Oh. Hi, Sora." I said to the familiar spiky haired boy. "You kind of took me by surprise there." I giggle like a school girl and stop myself before sounding ridiculous. He probably was talked to by much prettier girls...so whats the big deal? What am I getting my hopes up for?

"Sorry, Kairi." He apoligized.

Oh god, I loved how he said my name... "It-It's okay." I fumble with my fingers and start walking with him in the snow.

"Tell me, are you busy tomorrow? Our classes are shorter."

I blush at the thought. Is he asking me out?! What the hell do I say?! "Sure, I'm free!" I blurt a little too quickly and he chuckles.

"I just want to hang out." He assured me and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"O-Of course!" I say and stumble over my own feet. Ready to brace myself for the fall. Sora catches me and we both fall. Well, he took it, and broke my fall...

"I'm so sorry! I swear! Are you hurt?" I ask hecticly and he still has his arms around my waist. I bet he could feel my heart pounding.

He placed one hand on my head and brought it down to his chest. Indicating to stay like this for a while.

"Allez! Reste encore un peu." He whispered in my ear. (_**Translation: Come, stay a bit longer)**_

I turn red and hear his heart beat. I hardly knew him. I didn't know what to say or do.

He continued whispering in my ear, "Est-ce nous nous somme déjà rencontrés?" (_**Translation: Have we met before?)**_

I contain screaming in joy. "T'es coquin." I mumble back to him. (_**Translation: You are a tease)**_

"Je t'adore." He finally says to me and my heart stops. (_**Translation: I adore you.)**_

I gasp quietly, "What? Why?" I say and kick myself mentally. Come on! You don't ask the person why they adore you!!!

"You're interesting." He said slowly. "You're different." He groaned a little, getting up and we stand to look at each other.

"Your hair is filled with snow." I say and stroke some out of his hair.

He smiles. "According to you. To me, it doesn't really matter anyways.

"Wait, but how am I different?" I ask suddenly clinging to myself.

He thought, grimacing, "Well, for a first, you didn't throw yourself at me, like all of the other girls."

"So you're saying, you were trying to test me, by flirting with me in french?" I say a little dissapointed.

"I was flirting on my own will!" He said, defending himself proudly. "I know, this wasn't lust between us. And it makes me happy to know that." He said holding his hands behind his head.

I look down, pursing my lips. "So...was that all a joke then?" I say a little sadly, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"No." He said sternly and confident. "Come on, lets get inside, it's kind of cold outside."

"You go ahead." I tell him and stay behind looking up at the sky.

I see him walking silently next to me and looking into the sky with me.

"It's amazing." I say quietly, not letting my eyes wander off of the falling white circles.

Small little flakes fell from the sky and landed on our faces.

"You're some odd girl." He said shaking his head and laughing.

I turn to him and giggle, "You're some odd boy." I reply.

"I guess that sticks us in the same boat."

"Boats sink...it's more like...the same sky line, I guess."

""Une différente fille vous êtes ..." He smiles. _**(Translation:Some different girl you are.)**_

I roll my eyes at him and walk back into the school.

But on my way.

I saw...

Something from behind the bushes-

Watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awkward

I thought about what had happened. What went on with me and Sora yesterday. It was so rushed, and weird. It was just sort of different from all of the other kids I've ever met before. So, bizzare, so what attracted me to him? I hardly even knew him, but something told me that he knew me better than myself.

"What are you doin'?" Selphies cheery voice smiled down at me.

"I was going to go visit a friend." I say...I remembered the "_date_" with Sora I had today and I couldn't wait...for some apparent reason. I just wanted to hang out with him.

Selphie raised her delicate eyebrow and looked me over with a sly smile. "Oh yeah...a _friend_, huh?" She smirked ready to tease me.

"Please! Don't tell!" I plead with her and she looked as if she would consider it.

"On one conditon!"

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything???" She said extra slowly and then laughed, "Kidding, but tell me who he is and I wont tell."

I sigh in relief, "It's Sora." I say quietly fo only her to hear.

"Oh yeah! Nice boy...he's been going here longer than I have."

"Really?" I ask in amazement. I would've never guessed.

She nodded. "Well, you have fun with your little 'friend' now Kairi." She grinned and let me leave out of the door to head to Sora's room to pick him up. He said it was 203, so I went there and knocked.

A tired boy, yawning loudly answered. He was similar to Sora, blond spiky hair that were a little shorter than who I was looking for.

"What?" He said super tired and rubbed his eyes. I could see Sora getting up and shoving him out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Roxas can be rather...un-welcoming." Sora strained a long smile and closed the door before Roxas could slam a vase at his head. It smashed against the door.

I stood there, baffeled. So, this is what kind of people stay here? People who threw vases at people's heads? Or at least attempted. I felt sorry for Sora.

"Hey." I say shyly and walk beside him until we reach the back where a garden was sitting.

Some teacher named Marluxia owned it, one of Axel's friends who had a feminine appearance, already despite his pink hair.

When the cold reached my skin I realized I wasn't dressed for the ocassion.

I immeadiatly was so uber-freezing cold, I blew on my fingers that were burning up and hurting me.

Sora glanced at me. "Do you have any jackets you could get?" He asked.

I shake my head. "I threw them in the wash after yesterday. They were soaked."I say sadly.

Sora takes off his own jacket and hands it to me. "Here." He offers.

I look at him. Now he was just standing in the snow in a T-shirt and some jeans.

"No. No...I couldn't. You're going to be colder than I already am in a matter of 2 minutes." I say hesitantly.

He shrugged slightly. "I am used to the cold. It's perfectly fine!" He grinned and shoved it to me. After seeing me stare at him with a crazy look, he smiled and took the jacket from me. He walked around me and lifted my arm.

"Sor-" I start.

"Here. You put one arm through here. And the other through here. There! Done." He smiles in satisfaction as he put the jacket on me. I held it even closer to me and could smell his sweet scent.

"Thank you." I say and continue walking with him. "Are you sure you're not too cold?" I ask a few times.

He rolled his eyes and smirked turning to me. "Believe me, just wear it. Besides, you're all the heat I need. You could probably function as a human heater." He said chuckeling as we sat down on one of the swinging benches.

"So, Selphie told me that you've been here for a long time." I say looking at him for a moment.

"Oh-that." He said clsing his eyes and relaxing. "You see, I was sent here when I was younger. For my family's purposes." He said. "I am the heir of this whole entire place." He said in satisfaction.

I took in a gasped breath. "Really? That's cool." I say in remark.

"Not really. It's pretty busy sometimes. And then I'm bored and I don't have a life. I always have to be around Namine." He slightly groaned.

"Whats wrong with Namine?" I asked in a little confused voice.

He turned to me, with a stunned expression, "Have you-MET- Namine?" He asked.

I giggled. "I know. She's a...character....lets say that."

He mumbled something un-intelligent for a second and uccupied himself with something in his hands.

"What's that?" I ask curiously, bending over to see what was in his hands.

He revealed his hands and parted them quickly. 3 completely white flowers, covered in ice and frost appeared from his hands.

I look at it closely and touch it. "How do you do that? Did you buy those?"

"I made them like this." He said proudly. After a awakward pause of silence he linked off of the topic."Anyways, less me, more you...what is your favorite sweets?"

I took that as a surprise and thought hard as I remembered, oh! It's a couple days before Valentines day! It's the 12th today.

"I guess I like chocolate the best."

"What kind?" He asked excitedly.

"Milk chocolate...uhm, sweet, light..." I ramble off on all the different formats and Sora listens to everyone of them.

He nods when I was done and smiles. "I like something else."

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I like having someon with me." He said glancing towards me.

"OH! Like your girlfriend." I say in anunderstanding tone. I must be right, he couldn't be interested in me! He has to have a girlfriend...it makes perfect sense to me.

"What makes you believe I have one?" He said smirking.

I blush a light shade and start studdering, "Uhm-I-I-I was just-ju-thi-thinking abo-about it is all..." I choke out.

He laughed. "You're so different." He peers at me and leans in very closely so our tips of our noses were touching. "How are your eyes violet?"

"It's a family thing. We all have weird and cazy eye colors, like my brother, he has bright green eyes, and I guess I have violet." I say sweetly and he backed away.

"That is amazing." Sora complimented and I blushed even more.

"Thank you." I whisper.

""Vos cheveux sont une si jolie ombre." He said in french (_**Translation: Your hair is such a lovely shade)**_

"Vous êtes un charmeur." I replied. (**_T:You're such a charmer.)_**

"Seulement aux jolies filles." He smirked at me. **(T: Only to the pretty girls)**

I blush and look away. "Stop flirting. It's awkward."

"How so?" He asked as curiosity grazed his eyes.

"Because you hardly know me. And vice versa." I reply quietly.

"But I am trying to get to know you better." He whined in a adorable unresistable voice.

"Why? Why me? There are plenty of other girls out there!" I say sounding a little rude, but couldn't help myself.

He frowned, "But, you're special, different, everything!"

"How so?" I asked peering at him.

He looked me in the eyes with utter searious-ness as he bent down to my neck.

I felt his breath slowly and closed my eyes, shutting them hard.

""Parce que vous les voyez aussi. Vous pouvez m'aider." His breath tickled me and my eyes fluttered._** (T:Because you see them too. You can help me.)**_

I had a feeling.

That I knew what he meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tell Tall Tale

"Send them

Come to me tonight.

Comfort me,

'Till morning light.

As darkness falls and shadows loom

I bid your welcome to my room

Rest your bones beside my bed

Lay your hands upon my head.

Cast your spell of slumber deep

And stay beside me, as I sleep.

If I should die, before I wake.

I granted you, my soul to take."

-

A nightmare?

No, I was awake.

Who said that?! It wasn't me.

A bright little creature sat beside me on my pillow and I jumped up from it. A fairy, with long wings was smiling at me.

"Did you sing that?" I ask whispering, in hopes of not waking Selphie or Namine.

The little thing nodded happily. I sighed and fell back down to my pillow.

"Do you like my wings?" It asked chuckeling.

"Yeah, yeah, but please let me sleep now."

"Fine..." it pouted and dissapeared as I could finally have a normal slumber.

* * *

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Wake up!" Selphie cried loudly at me, blaring in my ear with the loud and squeaky voice she had.

I groaned and looked at the clock. "We're going to be late!" I shout and roll out of my bed landing on the floor with a hard thud and grasping my uniform before taming my hair with my brush.

Namine rushed the bathroom again as quick as she could and I pulled on my shoes, tying my hair in a rather loose tail.

"I'm going to breakfast." I tell Selphie who nodded and tilted her head, watching me hurry out of the door. The noise from the dining/commons already filled the halls and I could tell that Riku was among the voices.

"Kairi! I missed you!" Riku announced jumping in my direction, ready to bear hug me, I dodged it and he ended up smashing right into Namine who I didn't even know was following already.

"Watch where you are going! Jeez! Get out of my way!" She squealed scrambeling up and exchaning a long gaze with Sora, as if communicating through their eyes.

"Hi." I greeted Sora and sat next to him. He was chewing on tomatoes and enjoyed them deeply.

"You like tomatoes?"

He nodded on instinct. "Love 'em." He said quickly before popping another one in his mouth.

I giggled at his interest in them. Like a small child. It was funny.

"Hello, students." The announcer revealed our annoying teachers voice. "I have an announcement to make. We're making Valentines day a little different this year. If you would like to send your friends, crush, or yourself, whatever, a rose, or a choice of candy, you can buy anything at the front office. They will be distributed tomorrow in Dinner everyone, thank you." She finished and you could hear the microphone being sat down.

"Ohhhh, I feel the love in the air. Maybe a kind soul...Kairi...will get me something?" Riku leaned against the table looking at me with hungry eyes.

"Your sleeve's on fire." I said quietly as I watched the flame of the candle, burn his shirt. I might've messed with the fire, yes, but you could figure that out right?

"What? H-NO!" He squealed trying to put the fire out.

Sora raised an eyebrow in between chews looking at me with curiosity.

I just nod and continue eating.

* * *

"We're going to come back in depht. We encourage every single student in this class to do the best. Perfection is just strides away. If you practice it is easy. To test fitness we have set up something for everyone to participate in. You're going to wear Digi walkers, they will record your every step, distance, and calory burnage. Cheating wont help, because I will notice it when we get deeper into this!" My teacher announced. He had an intimidating tone to his voice which kind of scared me a little.

I stretched my legs and tied my hair in a high and tight pony tail. Perfect.

I proceeded to jog with Selphie first, until she tired and let out, falling to the ground, yelping that she had a cramp in her ankle. But I have to be honest, I really did restrain a giggle.

But something was tugging at my mind, more like, my eyes, the direction floated towards the bushes behind the gates.

Blue wings fading into white, Black hair was shying away as the beautiful creature hid in embaressment, but I could still see her wings and her finger tips. After running for another 20 meters I glanced back to see her peeking her head out to look at me once again.

So breathtaking, I couldn't look away. My eyes forbid from it.

"Kairi! I said look out!" Selphie screamed and that's when I noticed I was about to run into the pond layed off of the track.

Too late.

It was cold outside! And me in the water just made it worse! I'll have a cold for sure, great! We're going to have a test tomorrow!

A hand pulled me out swiftly and I was in the arms of someone warm and soft.

"You need to watch out where you're going." The voice said.

I opened my eyes and stared into cerulean blue ones. Sora. "Th-Thanks..." I mumble.

"I'll take you inside." He said and walked towards the building where I shielded my eyes from all of the glares from girls.

- - - - - - -

"I saw something back there." I say softly.

"And what did you see?" Sora asked from behind the curtains I was in, changing clothes.

"I saw-no, you'll think I'm childish and crazy."

Sora stayed silent.

"Fine..." I sigh. "I think I saw a-" I start.

"Fairy." Sora finished for me.

"Yes." I say with wide eyes, eventhough he can't see me. Once I was done changing I step out from behind the curtains.

"They're all around here, you know. I would know, I live here basicaly." Sora stated, crosslegged, sipping tea.

"But-"

"I have to show you something." Sora said, getting up and dragging me out of the room.

"What about class?!" I exclaim, not fighting back though.

He simply laughed. "As if you were in trouble if you were with me and missed class. I can do whatever I want." Sora grinned and pulled me outside.

The trees were heavy and ice crystals were hanging down from them. The wind played a song along the twisted ways we were going through.

The grounds soil was fresh and small pure white flowers popped out of them.

"So, we're here." Sora said, sighing as if a burden was lifted from him.

"Sora, it's a door." I say simply staring at it.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, duh, but the secret is behind the door."

I try to turn the knob. "It's locked." I frown.

He shook his head, "No, you're just using the wrong key to open it."

"What key?!" I exclaim. He was starting to majorly confuse me.

"Here, I'll show you." Sora said and got up behind me, holding my fingers and gently sliding them over the handel in weird motions.

He whispered something in-audioable and the door opened on command.

"How did you do that? That's so cool." I say in disbelief towards him.

"Look inside." He informs and I stare at all of the different pale colors in the garden. But there was one stunning flower.

I stumble towards it with quick movements before I bend down to my knees to look at it even closer.

It was weird, but so pretty. It was a flower out of crystals, it was a pale blue and it was so crystal clear and fragile.

"Nice, isn't it?" Sora's voice made me jump and he chuckled.

"It is." I nod in confirmation.

"You know..." He said softly in my ear. "You can stay here all you want. There's always more to see. You can stay here...forever." He smiled. His voice enticed me.

Hold on! _Forever? Why would I do that?! _I snapped out of it and looked at Sora weirdly. "You're creeping me out." I say quietly, stepping away from him.

"Is that so?" He arched an eyebrow and stepped closer to me, making me hit a tree, trapping me.

"Yes, you are, what is going on?" I ask with a high voice.

He sighed. Then smiled at me. "You're not like them."

"Like who?" I cross my arms.

He circled around me. "Kairi." He simply said. "I like that name." His voice was so light and hollow.

"Sora-who are you?" I ask, getting a hold of myself, making sure I wouldn't sound very un-comfortable.

His eyelids opened and revealed instead of his usual blue eyes, such bright and deep blue eyes-I was amazed. "It's not who am I-it's who are you? And anyways, you shouldn't ask me that." He grabbed my hand.

"And why shouldn't I?" I ask.

"Because then I would let the secret go. You figure it out." He smiled playfuly."Send to me tonight Comfort me, 'Till morning light. As darkness falls and shadows loom-" Sora starts singing.

I noticed that I knew that song. Didn't that fairy sing that?

"Kairi." Sora offered me his hand. "Why not stay here with me?" He pulled me closer.

"I don't want to stay here forever." I state. "You're not getting me to stay here!" I say louder.

I saw Sora frown at me. "But why not? We can play, and sing, and never have to lift a finger."

"I don't want to."

"We wouldn't have to care about anything. All you would need to do is sleep." Sora's voice was velvety and sweet.

"I said no!" I break out of his hold.

"You're definaletly not like them." His eyes lit up in happiness. "You're so different and so- cliche."

"I'm not cliche." I state. "And I don't want to be here anymore." I say and walk towards the door. When it didn't budge I kicked it repeadiatly. I soon gave up and sank down to the soil, grabbing on to the door. My escape.

Sora's icy hand swept through my hair. "Oh, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi..." He sighed. "How can I please you?" He asked.

"By letting me out." I growel.

"Don't you like it?"

"Sure, but I don't want to stay here! I actually have a life." I argue.

"Answer me this." He took my hand again. "And I'll let you go."

"Okay!" I say enthusiasticly.

"What am I to you?" He said with a sad expression, looking deep into my eyes.

"I like you." I say, hypnotized by his eyes. "But-I don't know who you are." I state. "Sometimes I feel like killing you for your annoyance, but I don't want you gone." I speak my heart, not realizing it.

Sora's eyes widened. "You are frightening, yet beautiful, and you would never be force." He stated and let me go. "OKAY!" He smiled in triumph. "Lets go!"

What exactly is with him?

Who is he exactly.

WHAT is he exactly?


End file.
